Besame mucho
by Noan
Summary: OS Slash. Harry a fuit après la guerre.....


**Besame Mucho**

Après la guerre, il avait fuit loin de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un sorcier.

Il voulait un break, digérer loin de tout et de tous ceux qui le mettraient sur un piédestal, les massacres, le dégoût de lui-même pour avoir tuer trop de gens.

Il voulait réapprendre à vivre comme un inconnu, à devoir travailler pour se nourrir, à lutter pour survivre.

Et surtout, il voulait absolument cacher à tous ses amis qui s'étaient tant inquiétés pour lui avant la défaite de Voldemort, qu'à la suite d'un sort, il avait progressivement perdut la vue.

Il n'aurait pas supporter l'élan de pitié que cela aurait sussité...

Mais derrière tous ses faux prétextes, Harry savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Sous les mensonges et les faux semblants, une silouette se dessinait parfaitement devant ses yeux morts. De longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient une visage mordoré au dessin délicat, parfait écrin pour les deux saphirs qui vous transperçaient l'âme, toujours brillant de malice. Il n'avait jamais oublié le doux parfum ambré de cette peau lisse comme de la soie, bien au contraire, il en avait gravé chaque contour dans sa mémoire. Il avait simplement fuit celui qui avait brisé son coeur il y a de cela deux ans. Il lui avait offert son corps, son coeur et son âme sur un plateau d'argent et il l'avait piétiné après avoir pris ce qu'il avait à prendre...

Alors pour oublier, il était parti sans rien dire et avait refait sa vie.

Tous les soirs, le héros du monde sorcier dévoilait ses charmes dans une boîte à la mode de Buenos Ares. Il était devenu en peu de temps le clou de la soirée et son patron se remplissait allègrement les poches quand un de ses clients payait le prix fort pour l'avoir, l'espace d'une nuit, au creux de ses draps...

Se souler de l'odeur d'autres corps pour oublier cette fragance musquée qui le torturait depuis deux ans. Multiplier les corps à corps pour effacer le velouté de cette peau dorée par le soleil qui incendiait ses veines chaque nuit depuis deux ans.

Mais pour lui, sa vie n'était si catastrophique. Il s'était fait rapidement des amis dont un des serveurs qui travaillait au club, Antonio. Il avait été son premier amant quand il était arrivé, démuni, dans cette ville. Il l'avait logé et lui avait trouvé ce travail qu'il aimait.

Car Harry Potter aimait sentir les regards échauffés des clients glissés sur sa peau, il aimait cette apparente vulnérabilité qu'il offrait aux autres...

Il amait aussi cette ville sombre et sensuelle où la nuit étouffait d'une chaleur moite les habitants de la ville sud-américaine. Il était devenu un enfant de la nuit, croquant avidement la pomme du pêché...

Cette nuit là encore, il échauffait savament l'assistance sur un air de bossa nova quand il eut l'impression que l'air se modifia sensiblement autour de lui.

Son handicap l'avait obligé à développer ses autres sens et sa puissance magique l'avait compenser.

Un sorcier venait d'entrer dans le club. Malgré tout, il continua sa danse langoureuse tout en prenant soin de fermer son esprit à l'inconnu. Il lui restait deux musiques, valait mieux être prudent.

Il avait retrouvé la trace d'un des derniers mangemorts encore en fuite au sud du continent américain, à Buenos Ares. Il avait fouillé cette ville de fond en comble mais n'avait rien pu en tirer. C'est donc bredouille qu'il rentrerait au quartier général des Aurors à Londres. Il serait bein parti aujourd'hui mais il se faisait tard et avec le décallage horaire, il arrivait dans la nuit. Il décida de prendre cette soirée pour se détendre et après avoir rapidement dîné dans un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville, il alla dans un club branché gay qu'il avait remarqué quelques jours plutôt. Car si beaucoup de jeunes femmes lui courraient après, il préférait de loin l'étreinte d'un homme.

Un sort de confusion plutard, il entra dans un salle sombre uniquement éclairée par le spot qui illuminait la scène. Ce fut comme s'il prenait une décharge. Ses sens aguisés par deux années d'espionnage et de guerre ainsi que deux années de plus à débusquer les derniers dissidents, l'alertèrent. Il y avait un sorcier dans cet endroit. Lentement il alla vers le bar, laissant son esprit voyagé à travers la fumée opaque des havanes à la recherche de cette source de pouvoir.

Alors qu'il commendait un whisky, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était plutôt fort ce petit con. Discrètement, il observa chaque client minuscieusement avant de porter son regard sur la scène.

Il recracha pratiquement son whisky sur le bar. Fasciné, il remonta lentement son regard sur le corps qui se déhanchait sensuellement devant un parterre de loups affamés.

_Besame, besame mucho_

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le peau ambrée qui lui semblait si velouté. Il redessina mentalement chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque muscle de ce corps offert à tant d'avidité. Une chute de reins à couper le souffle alors que de longs cheveux de jais léchaient avec indécence la naissance de ses fesses à peine voilé par une fine toge de lin presque transparent. Mais cette silouette androgyne semblait avoir un écho au fond de son âme. Son plus beau et à la fois son pire souvenir se superposait à cette vision de luxure.

_Como si fuera esta la noche  
_  
Un coprs gémissant sous lui, au rythme de ses coups de hanches, un jeune homme qui s'offrait à lui en murmurant son nom. Par Merlin, cett nuit fut la plus merveilleuse de sa vie et le début d'un enfer. Cette nuit là, il avait aimé. Oh oui, de tout son corps, de tout son coeur et de toute son âme. Mais c'était la guerre... Il aurait pu mourir n'importe quand surtout avec son statut ambigu. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher et que personne ne devait s'attacher à lui. Mais le désir avait été plus fort que la raison et il lui avait volé son innocence et quand son amant avait voulu un peu de tendresse, d'amour, il l'avait jeté. Il était parti, sans rien dire, sans une larme mais il avait emmené son coeur et sa raison avec lui. Il ne l'avait revu que sur le champs de bataille. Et quand il avait voulu le retrouver, lui avouer l'affreuse tragédie qui s'était jouée cette nuit-là, il avait disparu.

_La última vez_

Alors il était devenu auror, pourchassant les mangemorts encore vivant pour se donner un semblant d'utilité, pour chaque matin se dire que où qu'il soit, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le protéger.

_Besame, besame mucho_

Et ce corps qui se mouvait, ignorant ses regards brûlant, ressemblait trop au souvenir de celui qui hantait ses rêves pour son propre bien. Il le dévorait, imaginant sa langue sur son épaule, se délectant du goût de l'interdit, découvrant avec délice, la courbe de sa mâchoire, se perdant avec passion dans cette antre humide que cachait des lèvres purpurines.

_Que tengo miedo a perderte_

Voir ces yeux se voiler par le désir... Ces yeux de jade qui semblaient perdus dans un monde onirique. Rien ne se reflétait dans ce regard vide de tout expression. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que l'ange qui l'ensorcellait, était aveugle.

_Perderte despues_

Mais il s'en foutait. Ces yeux l'électrisait complètement. Il en avait déjà vu de semblable et en était tombé irremédiablement amoureux. Une douce chaleur envahit ses veines le laissant légèrement haletant.

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca_

Antonio n'avait pas manqué un seul des changements d'expression qui passaient sur le visage du bel inconnu qui se tenait au bar. Il ressemblait étonnement au jeune homme que lui avait décrit Harry alors qu'il l'avait trouvé un jour, en larmes dans l'appartement. Enfin lui, ce qui l'intéressait, était de savoir s'il pouvait ou non s'offrir une nuit avec lui et à en juger par ses vêtements coûteux, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème.

_Mirarme en tus ojos_

Le serveur s'approcha de sa futur victime et lui indiqua le prix d'une nuit avec l'ange déchu qui se trémoussait sur le podium. Le bel inconnu accepta aussitôt, trop heureux de serrer ce corps enivrant contre lui.

_Verte junto a mi_

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Harry sentait l'esprit du sorcier effleurer son aura comme s'il avait senti sa présence. Quand il le sentit refluer, il se mit lui même à inspecter le nouvel arrivant, de loin, pour ne pas se perdre. Doucement il appréhenda la puissance de l'autre et Harry crut que son coeur allait défaillir. LUI... Impossible, il ne pouvait pas être... Pas lui... Il ne voulait pas, pas encore, son coeur n'était pas cicatrisé...

_Piensa que tal vez mañana_

Il sentit son regard se poser sur son corps, incendiant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Harry se laissa entraîner par la vague des souvenirs sullfureux qu'évoquait cet homme. Il glissait doucement dans un univers de sentations délicieuses, de gémissements rauques, de corps en sueurs aux couleurs de l'ancienne chambre du Serpentard.

_Yo ya estare lejos_

Son coeur avait peut-être été blessé dans cette étreinte, son corps, lui, n'en avait jamais oublié la douceur, la chaleur... Un long frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il finissait son tour. Il fila, sans demander son reste dans sa loge. Il voulait être le plus loin possible de cet être qui éveillait en lui des émotions qu'il voulait oublier. Mais le destin ne lui laisserait pas le temps de fuire. Il y a un moment où tout homme doit faire face...

_Muy lejos de aquí_

Alors qu'Harry finissait de ranger ses affaires, le patron vint lui dire qu'il avait un client cette nuit et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt d'assurer, le dit-client avait payé cash. L'ancien Griffondor soupira et se prépara malgré tout. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers sa suite au-dessus du club, une boule au creux de l'estomac.

_Besame, besame mucho_

Il sut que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé quand il reconnut l'aura de son ancien amant dans la chambre. Il en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir mais c'était oublié qui il était. C'est donc le visage fier et la démarche féline qu'il entra. Après tout c'était à son tour de jouer. Il le rendrait dingue puis partirait...

_Como si fuera esta la noche_

Sans dire mot, il entra, se dénuda devant le "client" et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il savait exactement quoi faire. Il happa ses lèvres entre les siennes avec fougue et entraîna son ex-amant dans un baiser violent, passionné. Mais Harry oubliait qui était en face de lui. L'ancien espion ne se laissa pas dominer et le renversa sur les draps d'un coup de reins.

_La última vez_

Il le dévora des yeux et des lèvres. Il regardait l'ange aux ailes brisés trembler entre ses bras. Du bout de la langue, il titillait le bout de chair qui ornait cette poitrine si tentatrice, le faisant gonfler de désir. Il continua sa descente, redessinant chaque ligne de ce corps parfait de ses lèvres. Harry avait abandonné. Il se laissa aller aux douces sentations qu'il éveillait toujours en lui, ses mains perdues dans la courte chevelure brune.

_Besame, besame mucho_

Le "client" ne retint pas son désir et le prit passionnément, lui arrachant des cris de purs extases. Mais alors qu'Harry atteignait le point de non-retour, un murmure le ramena brusquement sur terre. Il se dégagea vivement et voulut fuir. Par Merlin, il venait de gémir son propore nom. Il l'avait reconnu et... Cette fois si les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la honte et sa précédente activité. L'ancien Serpentard eut juste le temps de le rattraper par le bras et de le plaquer avec force contre la porte. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme.

_Que tengo miedo a perderte_

Encore moins les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Alors qu'il essuyait les perles salées, il la vit. La cicatrice... Dans ses bras se tenait Harry Potter. Son coeur s'arrêta et il ne vit pas venir la gifle monumentale que le Survivant lui envoya. Il ne dit rien, sachant qu'il l'avait mérité mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il devait s'expliquer avant de le laisser partir loin de lui de nouveau.

_Perderte despues_

A mesure des explications, Harry glissa à terre. Deux ans de perdu à essayer de l'oublier parce qu'il n'avait pas compris les intentions du celui qu'il aimait. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact non plus...

Cette nuit là fut le plus belle de toute leur vie. Ils se promirent d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour comme si lendemain ne viendrait jamais.

_Besame, besame mucho_

Cette nuit-là, la vie d'Harry changea de nouveau.

Quelques mois après ces étranges retrouvailles, Albus Dumbledort eut la joie immense d'unir pour la vie Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini...

_Besame, besame mucho_


End file.
